


finding love.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Character, Bisexual Female Character, Boys Kissing, College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Discovery, WIP, autistic!koushiro, bi!daisuke, bisexual!sora, digimon integration au, established daiken, gay!ken, gay!taichi, gay!yamato, lesbian!mimi, the kids all have mild ptsd from the time they had to save the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: Gates that connect the human world and the digital one have opened all around the globe.While other humans panic, the Chosen Children, now in college (and in the last years of high school) have to make people understand that digimons can be accepted and integrated in modern society.As they embark on this new mission, the kids also have to deal with their own trauma, which made them pretty closed off to feelings. Love especially.And as they help their digimon companions be integrated in their world, it is the digimons’ turn to help their humans: by giving them a little push.—I know that the digimon fandom is Dead but I just had to write this. pls read the notes tnx





	finding love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammasluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammasluu/gifts).



> hello 90’s weebs! you’re the real MVPs.  
> I just finished digimon adventure and started 02 and I am full of feelings, k?  
> this is tri non compliant just because. also this is set in time ten years after. so for reference, while in the anime they were in fifth/second grade in 1999, in this ‘verse they would have been fifth/second-graders in 2009. now it is 2019 and they are twenty and seventeen. very subtle hints of daisuke/ken just bc my gf ships them hard but i havent seen them together yet so. 
> 
> chapters:  
> 1\. introduction  
> 2\. taichi/yamato  
> 3\. takeru/hikari  
> 4\. mimi/sora  
> 5\. epilogue
> 
> feel free to kill me if I don’t update this regularly :) 
> 
> —
> 
> _this fic is (like usual, no surprise there) dedicated to my gf, julia. she has been loving digimon since forever, and the awful lack of fics made me wanna write one for her. enjoy, my love._
> 
>  
> 
> and y’all too!! enjoy guys ♡

 “Taichi! Taichiii!”

Agumon’s voice, raspy and shrill at the same time, is so familiar to Taichi that the boy wakes up with a start.

“Agumon? What... When... Why... What??”

Agumon giggles, his paws coming up to cover his face.

“Taichi your face!”

Taichi, still half-asleep, shakes his head and rubs his eyes, just to make sure he’s not dreaming. He hasn’t seen Agumon since middle school. God. He’s missed his best friend so much.

Taichi jumps out of bed and falls to his knees, his arms coming up to circle the digimon’s neck.

“Oh, don’t cry! You’re gonna make me cry, too,” Agumon sniffles, and only then the boy notices the warm tears streaming down his face.

“Sorry,” he apologises, rubbing the sleeve of his pyjamas against his face, “I just missed you, that’s all.”

“And I missed you, too!” Agumon replies cheerfully, kneading his face in Taichi’s chest.

Taichi is so happy he feels his heart might implode.

“Want some breakfast? We can talk better after some bacon and eggs.”

Agumon’s eyes shimmer, and Taichi smiles at him.

He makes his digimon some fried eggs, and Agumon swalllows three of them in one gulp.

Taichi laughs, and cooks some more, as well as some bacon. Then he retrieves some orange juice from his fridge and pours it in two glasses.

Agumon drinks both of them.

“Hey! One of them was for me!” Taichi’s scolding is not believable, for he cannot keep that stupid, happy grin off his face.

“Okay, now talk. Why are you here? Is another gate open? Where are the others? Is the DigiWorld in danger?”

“Taichi! Calm down! Everything is fine. Another gate opened a few days ago, and it didn’t seem to close, so we all went in and came to say hi! I have no idea why did this is happening, you should ask Koushiro, he is the brain.”

“You’re right, I should call the others.”

Taichi flips out his phone, just as it starts ringing.

“It’s Sora,” he tells Agumon, and then answers the phone.

“Sora! Is Piyomon with you?”

“Yeah... I guess Agumon is with you as well?”

“Of course he is!”

“Hello Sora!” Agumon yells.

“Agumon! We missed you guys,” Sora sounds like she is about to cry.

“Taichi, now listen. We need to gather everyone, this whole situation is shady.”

“Yes, I agree. I will contact Yamato, Koushiro and Hikari. You get the others.”

“Sure, where and when should we meet up?”

“Let’s say my flat? In an hour?”

“Perfect, I will call Mimi and the others. See ya.”

“See ya.”

—

An hour later finds six of the Chosen Children (well, not really children anymore) and their digimon companions, all cramped inside of Taichi small flat, near his college.

“Couldn’t we meet up in a bigger place?” Jou says as soon as he opens the door, in lieu of a hello. He is followed in his stride by Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon.

“And better-smelling?” Mimi adds, pinching her nose theatrically.

“Hey,” Taichi’s narrows his eyes on his childhood friends, “Watch your mouth, or I won’t give you any of the delicious food I cooked.”

Mimi smiles. “Thank god.”

Taichi pouts a little longer, before his mouth breaks into a smile, and then he is hugging his two friends.

They go to join the others at the kitchen table, and sit down.

“It’s been so long since we were all together,” Hikari sighs, smiling brightly at everyone, Tailmon purring in her lap.

“Why don’t we call Daisuke and the others?”

“No space,” Taichi simply says, shrugging.

“We’ll call them once the meeting is over.”

“Well, I already know why the digimons are in the human world,” Koushiro murmurs, opening his last-generation laptop.

“You figured it out?” Yamato sounds surprised, and Takeru and Patamon stretch over Koushiro’s shoulder to peek at his screen.

“That’s like... incomprehensible nonsense,” Takeru mumbles, as Patamon shakes his head, as though just looking at Koushiro’s laptop gave him a headache.

“Of course he figured it out! Koushiro-han is a genius after all,” Tentomon puffs his chest, speaking proudly.

Koushiro blushes, and clears his throat, to shake the embarrassment away.

“So?” Taichi prompts.

“Oh, yeah. It is 2019, technology has taken huge steps forward since we first were in Digiworld, in 2009. The Internet is faster, there is so much more data, we have VRs and augmented reality. By my calculations, which are-”

“There he goes,” Taichi sighs. Yamato elbows him.

“Shh, listen to him.”

“You can’t understand anything he is saying either, admit it.”

Yamato glares at Taichi, and struggles to listen to Koushiro. Taichi notices he fails miserably.

“-therefore, the gate that connects their world of data to ours of flesh and bone is now open indeterminately. It is actually pretty stable, and doesn’t show any signs it is about to close or that it will ever close.”

Everyone gasps collectively.

“Do you mean...” Gabumon gapes.

“We can travel from one world to the other...” Tailmon continues.

“Forever?” Everyone says at the same time.

“I think so. These are just my predictions, but I don’t expect to be wrong by more than a 0.98% margin.”

“That is amazing!” Taichi starts jumping up and down, grabbing Agumon’s paws in his.

“Taichi-kun... Have you perhaps considered the fact that evil digimons might enter this wolrd regularly now? This is the worst news Koushiro-kun could give us.”

“Jou-senpai...” Taichi whispers, hurt because no, he hadn’t considered that and no, this couldn’t be the worst news, not when it has brought Agumon back to him. And Yamato and the others back in his flat. They haven’t been there since he threw his housewarming party.

Right then, Hikari’s phone rings.

“It’s Daisuke,” she explains. Then, after a few beats, “He says to turn the tv on.”

Taichi grabs his remote and turns his tv on. An emergency, international broadcast is playing on every channel.

“...gates have opened in every part of the world. We urge the public to stay inside, and call the number in impression for every sightings of Digital Monsters. We would like to remind the public that these creature are dangerous, and have destroyed entire neighbourhoods in the the recent past.”

Taichi mutes the tv, as Yamato punches the table.

“Tsk! What do they know? Of how much we fought to protect this world?”

Silence falls upon the group, and they all sheepishly stare at the table, the floor, the window. Anywhere but Yamato’s fierce gaze.

Taichi is the only one who meets it.

“We will make sure they know. We will call that stupid number and-”

“Yeah!” Koushiro suddenly sounds cheerful. “That’s brilliant, Taichi!”

Everyone turns to look at Koushiro in disbelief.

The boy stands up, hands flat on the table, a bright grin on his lips, eyes shining.

“Guys, don’t you see? If these two worlds are now truly connected, forever, that means we humans will have to learn how to cohabit with digimons! This is utterly brilliant, oh, this means our societies are connected and... We need to start a campaign on our blogs, start gathering people who believe digimons are actually not all evil, and then we can use my father’s connections to the cabinet to begin spreading the world in politics. We need a sensibilisation campaign!”

Everyone just stares. Then, they all start smiling, slowly.

“That is brilliant, Koushiro!” Mimi exclaims, planting a kiss on Koushiro’s cheek, making him blush beet red.

“We will follow your instructions,” Sora says sweetly, turning to Koushiro again.

“Okay, first of all, who has the most followers on their blog?”

Everyone turns to Yamato. He scratches at his head shyly. “Well, my band’s Twitter does have more than one-hundred thousand followers... I don’t know if anyone has more.”

“I have, like, two-thousand,” Takeru laughs, “Don’t be modest.”

Jou starts counting on his fingers.

“Jou, do you only have nine followers?” Gomamon exclaims in desbelief, catching everyone’s attention.

“No! Thirteen...” Jou murmurs, and everyone laughs.

And so, the kids’ “Digimon sensibilisation campaign” begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> pls pls _pls_ comment if you enjoyed!! and don’t forget to leave kudos! 
> 
> it’s 2am bye bitches
> 
> my tumblr and twitter are both @clarimasu


End file.
